Ghosts
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Flash is dead, but he can't seem to move on. Lord Batman/Lord Flash


**This is LORD BATMAN/LORD FLASH... Would the flash of that world be called Lord Flash..?**

 _ **BE WARNED YOU MAY CRY/FEEL SAD/FEEL THE FEELS. You have been WARNED!**_

* * *

Pain. That was all Wally felt. Why was he in pain? Why did his head hurt like he slammed into a train or fell off a building? Wally couldn't help but be confused and wondered were Bats was. Bats was _always_ there besides him, it felt wrong when he wasn't. Wally closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened before they snapped open as something inside him screamed _run_. He did as it said and ran, not during to look back even when he heard footsteps behind him and smelled, yes _smelled_ something worse then Gotham's sewers.

Wally felt as if he had been running for hours, no days, weeks, months, years! Time mixed together before he started to hear and smell that he was leaving whatever it was behind him. He could hear screeches of rage that scared him and he wanted to look back, but he knew that if he did it would catch up. For the first time he noticed all the white around him, surrounding him keeping him under. Something was speaking softly and gently whispering sweet words of he could run forever, never get tired, to stay and be happy. Never to worry about someone again, another thing though soft and barley heard whispered, no screeched is the right word that it was wrong and he needed to break free. So that's what he did.

It felt like fire was spreading through his body, grabbing on and gripping tight never to let go, as it ripped him out of the white into a world of color. But not before he saw a creature with rotting flesh and wearing a black Flash suit. Everything went black after that.

* * *

Wally woke to the sound of dripping water, and bat squeaks. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed at his face then blinked when he found his mask gone. Looking around he found he was laying a cave floor, and just not any cave floor. No the Batcave cave floor. Standing slowly he called out "Batman? Nightwing? Robin?" and was met with silence, narrowing his brows he glanced down at himself and noticed that instead of the Flash suit he wore a simple long-sleeved yellow shirt with, blue jeans and red sneakers. Walking forward he was unbalanced in seconds fell forward crying out arms wheeling in circles as he crashed down straight onto his stomach, arms straight out.

"Okay... That... Didn't hurt at all. Weird.." Wally mumbled before twisting around trying to look at his back as he finally noticed a weight on them. "What the FUCK!?" Wally screamed as he looked back at his back shock running through him as two large dark red wings with gold lightning bolts in them spread out in panic. He stared at them before looking at the size and decided that they were bigger then Hawkgirl's by a couple feet and looked really soft. He didn't touch them though, as his head snapped up and the soft sounds of a computer could be heard. Slowly following it and not falling over because of his uh wings, he made it past a turn and saw Bats, no Bruce sitting at the computer typing.

"BRUCE!" Wally cried and shot forward not noticing how his wings had folded tighter, or how Bruce gave sense that he had heard him. Sliding to a stop by the computer, Wally let out a joyful laugh and yelled "Bats, thank god! What happened? And why do I have wings!? I mean yeah there pretty-cool-and-I-bet-I can fly, buuuuut... Your not listening to me." Huffing and folding his arms in annoyance Wally sighed before humming and then clapping his hands in front of Bruce's face. Nothing. "Bruuuuuuce!" Wally whined while waving his hands before finally shooting out a wing in front of the computer not noticing that it fizzed for a few seconds, making him pause. "Finally! Jezz Bats I would have figure you would listen to me when I need your help more then ever, but-." Wally cut himself off and growled before reaching out to grab Bruce and well maybe kiss him or maybe shake him. He wasn't expecting to go right through him.

Letting out a short cry, he landed on the floor wings and arms spread out while his ass was up in the air. Sitting up on his knees, he shook his head and turned to look at Bruce who didn't seem to notice, and for the first time Wally noticed something different about Bruce. His costume wasn't black anymore. It was a shiny silver that for some reason gave him the chills before fear seeped in as he noticed bits of dried blood on it. "Bruce... What did you do?" Wally whispers before looking up at the screen on the computer and watched as he typed in the report of Lord Superman killing Lex Luthor. "Please, tell me this is a lie. No a dream! Yeah a dream! I'll wake up any minute now safe and sound curled up in Bruce's bed, waking to him doing his daily push ups and Alfred's amazing breakfast! Just gotta wait a couple minutes."

Wally sat down on the ground fingers gently going through the very soft feathers waiting to wake up. Ten minutes later and he was still sitting there. He sighed as he sat up, before jumping as he heard a door be thrown open and the voice of his best friend went through the cave yelling "What did you DO!?"

"Dick!" Wally cried out in joy as he leaped to his feet, almost falling backwards but his wings spread just at the right moment and he kept his balance. Running forward he stopped in front of his friend saying "Please say you can see me!" Batman had paused in his typing and seemed to be waiting for Nightwing to say something. Dick with a snarl filled with rage and angry on his face stormed right through Wally while yelling "What did you DO?"

"And what did I do?" Bruce asked calmly while turning to look at Dick.

"To Tim and Jason! What did you do to my brothers?" Jay bird and little wing? Wally thought as he moved to be a little closer.

"They would not listen, and had to be taken care of." Bruce stated coldly like it was just a villain who was trying to kill people and not his sons. Turning he went back to the computer before pausing and saying "I expect you won't be trouble Dick, I would hate to have to take care of you to."

"You mean kill right? Or rather turn them into mindless soldiers who only do as you say! It would be easier just to kill them after all you helped kill the president. And all of Congress!"

"There are still people running congress and a new president will be elected in a couple years." Bruce stated easily and Wally couldn't help, but feel that his best friend needed to run now and not look back. His wings wrapped around him, as he felt the need to hide himself even though he couldn't be seen. Dick snorted and said "Those half brains you placed there wouldn't know a pen from a pencil, and lets not forget the fact that you've basically killed your own family! Did Alfred not listen to? Is that why his gone?"

"Alfred left on his own free will." Bruce growled and Wally was trying to grab Dick's arm and pull him away feeling the danger in the air.

"Tch. More like left as soon as he saw that you lowered yourself to Joker level. Wally would be disgusted by you." Dick growled the last part before his eyes went wide as he barley dodged the batarang that was aimed at his head. "No! Stop!" Wally cried as explosive ones were aimed at Dick.

"What's wrong Bruce, can't handle the truth? We both know that Wally would hate and be disgusted by what you and the other lords have done! Killing people, taking over the whole world, acting like you can control anything and everything! Your not god Bruce, you don't get the choice of doing anything like your doing!" Dick yelled as he throw birdaranga at his mentor, and father figure. "You know nothing!" Batman yelled as he throw smoke bombs down and seemed to disappear.

"I know everything! I've been best friends with Wally since we were little kids being Robin and Kid Flash! I know that Wally loved freedom above almost everything because without it he felt he couldn't run! I know that he had a crush on you since he was 15, and fell in love with you three months ago! I know he would hate seeing this-this monster as Batman, no. As Bruce Wayne!"

"Luthor was the monster! He shot and killed Wally! He took him from me and deserved to die!"

"We don't get to make that choice! It makes us no better then villains!" Dick yelled as he searched through the smoke, his sticks out ready and waiting for Batman's attack. Wally reached out his wings trembling as he said "Please, stop." tears rolled down his face before he let out a soft scream as Bruce appeared behind Dick easily getting in his guard and grabbing the back of Dick's throat. Holding tight. Leaning in he said "As in the words of Harvey Dent 'You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.'" Dick's body dropped to the ground seconds later a metal chip attached to the base of his skull.

"No! Dick!" Wally wailed as he dropped to his knees trying to grab his friends but couldn't. Looking up he watched as Bruce walked back to the computer, while pressing his comm and saying "Nightwing is chipped, come get him."

"Dickie bird, please be okay." Wally whispered as he tried to move his friends hair, while trying not to cry. The shock hit him seconds later as he started to remember how he had died. Luthor was going to fire on another country and Wally was suppose to distract him long enough for the others to get there. He had been running low on food but had thought he would be fine. Next thing he knew he was on his knees on a stage, barley awake with a shot gun pointed at his face.

* * *

Wally sniffed his legs pressed up against his chest, wings curled around him as he let the tears to slowly slide down his face. Superman had taken Dick away hours ago and after finding he couldn't leave the cave, Wally had finally just sat down as far from Bruce as he could and cried. "Pull yourself together West." Wally whispered trying to be brave for a moment even when he felt nothing but fear and sadness inside him. It couldn't get any worse right? Wally thought and found himself moving to sit besides Batman's chair and press as much as he could against Batman's leg, not even thinking about calling him Bruce, because well this man wasn't his Bruce. Not anymore.

* * *

 **It got worse.**

All villains were either publicly executed or Lord Superman shot his heat vision into there heads. Neither was very happy, and if they weren't well they just went on the long line of missing list just like most heroes if not almost all heroes. If people or mostly heroes fought back, they were quickly killed alongside there family. Flash knew his own rogues were killed because they weren't listen and Cold had spoken for the villains and all of Central saying "They would rather be killed then ruled over by some dicks who are destroying everything Flasher stood for." Wally had cried for an hour afterwards his throat raw from where he had been screaming "Stop!" and "Leave them alone!" over and over again. The only good thing that had happened that day was when he had seen the Rogue's ghost, spirit thing and he had managed to get an "I'm so sorry." to them before trying to grab Lord Superman again trying to stop him.

* * *

 **A Couple Years Later**

Wally had gotten use to just sitting on the batcave floor, or at the watchtower. He barley paid attention anymore really, it wasn't worth all the pain trying to stop them. He sighed softly his wings lay draped on the floor at his sides, as he watched the Lords work on a weird machine. He hadn't seen or heard of any of the batfamily members and hoped that they were dead, it was the nicest thing to now a days after all. Standing he moved and pressed a finger into the dust and wrote Bats. in it. It had taken a while, well a long while. But he had finally been able to write small things to Batman who ignored them all the time even if they were wrote on the shower mirror. Still here. Wally wrote under it, knowing that Batman would see it, but would ignore it and not give it a second glance. His wings dropped in disappointment and dragged through the dust sending it up and erasing the message. "I miss Bruce..." Wally whispers softly one arm going up to grab the other while his head dropped dull red hair covering his eyes.

* * *

There's another Flash. His from another world, but Batman won't stop looking at him like his me, but i'm me. Aren't I? Wally thought as he watched Batman stare at the computers watching the other Flash with a look that Wally felt glad was hidden by his crowl. Wally found himself watching silently not bothering to talk like he had the first couple of months. He watched as Batman called in the other Lords ordering them to come and a horrible feeling in his stomach rose to life. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. "Bats, please don't do whatever your thinking about inside your batmind." Wally whispered, a thought of Please come back to me Bruce. filled his thoughts before leaving seconds later.

He was right, the Lords are doing something. Something bad very very bad. They were going to another world! A whole different universe were he was alive, and instead of the Justice Lords they were the Justice League. It scared him, a lot. Wally once again wanted to curl up inside his Bats' cape and hide from the world like he use to do so long ago. Wally once again felt disappointment well up inside him and turned away, not wanting to look or hear them. He turned back through as he watched them finishing a trap and J'onn moving to walk in the portal and go into the other world. "Don't do it." Wally spoke from were he stood in front of the portal, already knowing that he would.

The trap was set, the bait in place and they were following Lord J'onn inside. Wally's eyes went wide as he heard his other self speak before throwing his arms up and yelling "RUN!" He watched as his other self jerked in surprise before going down in a screaming mess of pain. "They'll thank us later." Lord Superman spoke.

"No! No they won't! No one would ever thank you for what you idiots have done! You've already ruined one earth why do you have to ruin another!?" Wally screamed while stomping his foot and throwing his hands out at Lord Superman, nothing happened. "Why can't you listen to the goodness I bet you all still have!"

They didn't answer just took the other world's Hawkgirl to Arkharm, before going and loading the others up into cells that were designed to keep them captured. Wally watched silently before following after Lord Batman who was carrying his other self. Wally had placed himself like every time in the spot they always left open waiting for a certain speedster to take his place besides them. To bad they couldn't see that he was there.

* * *

Wally watched alongside Batman as the Lords fought against a creature before they started losing. Wally's jaw tightened hating how even though he hated what his team had done, he didn't like seeing them get hurt. He looked away from the screen as Lord Superman's eyes started glowering red and he was soon questioned by the reporters. The reporters were idiots and were accepting it so easily, they didn't even notice his other self was missing or that fact that they didn't even act like there ourselves, at least what he remembered what his friends acted like before he died.

* * *

His footsteps were light and soundless as he followed behind Batman. He paused outside of the other Batman's cell and watched as he woke up. His still Bruce. Wally thought before wondering if him and his Flash were together yet, or if the other Flash was a flirting mess, who still didn't understand his feelings for his Bats were returned.

Probably the second one. Wally chuckled before turning and following Batman as he watched the other Flash, for some reason hiding. He watched as the other Flash struggled, before saying "What are you looking at!?"

"Calm down. Your appreciate this someday." Lord Batman said calmly, making Wally snort and mumbled a soft "Yeah right."

"Yeah? I don't think Hawkgirl's going to appreciate it to much."

"That was an accident she's in our best hospital now, and-"

"I don't want to hear it." the other Flash snapped making Wally grin and want to high five his other self for speaking up.

"Believe me the last thing we want is to lose another-.." Lord Batman stopped and Wally felt himself freeze up. He hated thinking, or hearing people talk about his death. After all it was what started this whole thing. "Another what?" The other Flash said, but wasn't answered as Lord Flash walked away. Wally followed as he went upstairs to the monitors.

* * *

Wally watched as the other Flash started to move his body arching up as his heart speed starting beating faster before he went down and the monitor went flat. Wally silently followed behind Batman, before lifting his wings up and gliding down to the bottom level. Wally couldn't help the amused laugh he let out as the other Flash tricked his Batman and locked him in his own cage. "Can't help, but feel as if this is karma biting you in the ass." Wally commented as he leaned against the wall.

He tilted his head though confused as he watched the other Flash and Batman and blinked when he realized that they weren't together. "Huh." Wally mumbled before watching as they freed the others and left, leaving him and his bat behind.

* * *

There fighting now. Batman against Batman no, Batman against Bruce. Wally could see it, the one from the other world was still Bruce and hadn't allowed the Bat to take over like his had. He bet that he also had his sons and hadn't turned them into mindless soldiers. Was it bad that Wally was cheering for the other Batman to win? "No victims? No pain?" Wally growled out anger rising once again "this world is all about victims and pain! You made this world by making victims and pain happen every day, for the past two years!" Wally grabbed his head and shook it while muttering "God your both making my head hurt, at least one of you try to use a different voice or something!"

"No eight year old will lose his parents because of some punk with a gun!" Lord Batman yelled.

"Whoa, Bats that was low even for you now a days." Wally spoke. The sound of metal on stone made him look up and half wonder when did the other Batman get there before he spoke saying "You win."

"What!? No he can't win! You have to win and change him back! Get rid of this lord and-and give me back Bruce! Show him the err well the darkness! The shadows something!" Wally yelled arms going up in the air before he watched as both calmly walked back to the computer, and looked at it when it started beeping. "Your not even anger at each other anymore or you? You bats confuse me." His eyes gleamed for a moment before yelling "Shot gun!" and running for the Batmobile were he hopped into the passenger side only to move to the back seconds later when Lord Batman sat in it.

* * *

"This is weird." Wally commented as he watched the other Batman who shall now be called Bruce from now on, drove and stopped at a red light. "You never stop at a red light, even when you were good!" Wally sat in the center of the back seat leaning over the car and watched outside the window like they did. Wally winced as he noticed the old man arrested before jumping as Bruce said "They'll like it here don't you think?"

"Who?"

"Mom and dad. They'd be so proud of you." For some reason that brought a smirk to Wally's face.

"Go Bats go!" Wally cheered as he jumped up and down, while watching Lord Batman flew down to save the other world's Justice League.

 **Later in the Batcave**

Wally stood staring at his other self who seemed to be talking to his Batman who he had a feeling was starting to become Bruce again. The large smile on his face wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Moving he stood by the portal and saw there Flash jerk a bit in surprise before he started speeding himself up. Wally winked at the other Flash wondering just how they saw each other then figured it must be because there more or less the same person. "Don't let the Bat take over your Batman, and tell him your feelings. Your'll be surprised." Then he alongside his team were gone. Moving he went to stand by Bats and watch as they appeared back in there world. Throwing a wing out in front of the computer he watched as it fizzed before freezing up in shock as he heard Batman's no, Bruce's voice say "Wally stop messing with the computer."

"No can do Bats." Wally laughed before starting to throw is wings in front of the computer more, then left to run around the cave not noticing that for the first time his laughter was echoing around the cave.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

Wally walked behind Bruce a ghost that flickered in and out every other second. They were going to visit the Lords today like they do every day, since well they were kept in specially made cells deep in the Batcave. It had been a year and well the world had gotten so much better! Bruce as his last act as Batman had spoken to the president telling him that he wanted the next election started by next month, while making other calls to other countries before saying that the Justice Lords were disbanded and would never be seen again. The whole world seemed to have dropped in chaos the next couple of months, but people had slowly started to come back, there was a new president, the mind controlled heroes had been let free, and well the depowered or in Hawkgirl's case dewinged Lords sat in cells cursing out Bruce making death threats and the such.

"Morning Supey!" Wally chirped even if they can't see him, or hear him.

"Good morning Clark." Bruce said the crowl of his Owlman mask sat wrapped around his neck. Bruce after giving up Batman saying that Batman was meant to be a symbol of hope, but he only brought pain and suffering. Owlman is the one that would be the one who would rid Gotham of that night and day. Clark snorted from where he sat back against the wall a collar wrapped around his neck a chunk of kryptonite in it ready to be let out if he were for some reason to get his powers back. "What do you want Bruce? Trying to pretend to be a hero again? With as much blood is on your hands i'm surprised you haven't started kill again."

"I have Wally to stop me."

"Oh yeah, the hallucination you see now a days right? The one you say is Flash, but we all know your just crazy."

"He is not!" Wally yelled while seeming to flare up with fury.

Bruce didn't speak for a moment before saying "Even if that is true Clark it won't matter."

"And why is that?"

"I've decided that since there is a small almost 2% chance you can escape, and I will be breaking my word about anyone ever seeing the Justice Lords ever again. We will all be dying in about two minutes."

"What!?" Clark and Wally yelled at the same time.

"Your collar has a self destruct mode that I have activated alongside the others collars, the manor and the cave both will blow up in about two minutes alongside us. Good bye Clark."

"We'll meet again Bruce and when we do I'll rip you apart!" Clark roared as he rushed to his feet and slammed his fist against the door. Bruce walked away not seeming to hear or notice Clark any longer, while Wally followed trying to talk him out of it. "Wally enough." Bruce said as he sat in his chair "I have made up my mind and will be keeping it. Besides by doing this, I will finally be able to touch, hold, kiss you."

"Bruce..."

"Please don't ask me to not do this."

"Okay... Then I'll be here the whole time okay? And-and after you die you can hold me again okay?" Wally said trying not to show that he was holding back tears. One on hand he wanted to hug Bruce, but on the other? The other he didn't want him to die. Standing besides him Wally started speed humming different songs, then leaning close enough that his eyes met Bruce's. They both ignored the three beeps and then nothing for either of them except the feeling that all was right again.

* * *

 **In a Different Dimension.**

Wally West aka the Flash stood shifting from foot to foot as he nervously watched Batman typing away at one of the computers. Taking a deep breath he moved to walk in and tell Bats, but froze and silently hid in the shadows as Diana walked in. He watched as she said something to him, and he looked up at her right before she gently kissed his cheek and Wally's world froze more then it normally did. He quickly left deciding that tonight was not the night he would tell Bats and maybe it never would be. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick message to both Dick and Roy.

Wally: **Wanna come with me and eat out an ice cream place?**

Dick: **What happened?**

Roy: **What happened?**

Wally: **Tell you over ice cream**

Wally turned and quickly left deciding that one day maybe not now or anytime soon, but one day he would tell him... Probably.

* * *

 ** _This is also on archive of our own under the username Dragonfire13! I'm starting to put all my works on there over here._**

 ** _Comments?_**


End file.
